


Sun, Scars And Memories

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Scars, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not that they hate the sun, the opposite is true in fact, they love the sun. It’s rare to have a nice day in Gotham, but out at Wayne Manor where the smog that hangs over the city clears slightly and the clouds shift and disappear it can be nice.</p><p>Its just that with the daylight comes memories, its being with family and friends that have long left or have gone somewhere they cannot follow even if they sometimes wish they could. Its memories that keep them inside. Memories that can cry, scream and shout. They are memories that hurt to think about and the sun brings that back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Scars And Memories

 ---

Its not that they hate the sun, the opposite is true in fact, they love the sun. It’s rare to have a nice day in Gotham, but out at Wayne Manor where the smog that hangs over the city clears slightly and the clouds shift and disappear it can be nice.

Its just that with the daylight comes memories, its being with family and friends that have long left or have gone somewhere they cannot follow even if they sometimes wish they could. Its memories that keep them inside. Memories that can cry, scream and shout. They are memories that hurt to think about and the sun brings that back.

Its not just the memories though. They are creatures of the night and that means that they are at their most comfortable at night, in the cool air and silver moonlight. When they are in their comfortable and silent dark they cannot see the scars.

Its different in the sunlight. In the sunlight they can see everything. They can see how their skin is damaged and where it has broken apart. It is memories of pain and their failures. Their scars tell them that they survived and there are people who didn’t. The scars remind them of many things.

For Jason it is a reminder of his death.

For Damian a reminder of his imperfections.

For Dick, they are his failures.

For Bruce they show how he will fight and how he had fought.

For Tim they scream at him about a boomerang that cut his hands and a blade in his stomach.

When they stay inside its with the understanding that its not because they hate the sun light, its because they might not be able to survive the memories and the pain and their imperfections.

They like the sun, love it even.

But they hate the memories.

 ---


End file.
